


Winter Wonderland

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winter Fest [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is not crazy about snow, but he may change his mind.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Series: AllBingo - Winter Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Allbingo





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> AllBingo - Snow

Steve hated snow. It was snowing the day he lost Bucky. It was cold as hell in the Alps and snowing when they’d gone to take the train. When Bucky had fallen and been lost for over sixty-five years. He’d barely felt the cold after Bucky was gone, barely felt anything for quite a while. 

He stood at his window and looked out at the snow falling on the compound. Bucky was out there somewhere. He and Sam looked for him when they had a chance. He hoped he was warm, wherever he was. He knew he’d find him someday.

He went to his closet and got out his coat and some gloves. He put them on, along with his boots and a hat, and went downstairs. 

Wanda was standing there in her coat, hat and boots, her eyes shining with excitement. 

“You ready?” he asked her. He wasn’t dreading it anymore after seeing her. Her excitement was contagious.

“I am.” 

He smiled at her and took her elbow as they went out to the landing field. The whole field was covered in several inches of the whitest snow he’d ever seen. It was pristine – no footprints or marks on it anywhere.

“Did you remember?” he asked.

She grinned and pulled some rocks, a carrot and a scarf out of her bag. “I couldn’t find a proper hat so I brought this one.” She pulled out a beanie with the Stark Industries logo on it. 

Steve grinned. “Operation Frosty ready to commence?” he asked her. 

Wanda nodded and bent down and started making a snowball for their snowman.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
